Gaga
Gaga is an old, cat-like demon who serves Glenda. Personality At a glance, Gaga appears to be little more than Glenda's aloof and stiffly-cordial follower. As the series progresses, however, it becomes apparent that the two of them are quite close. He is, actually, the only one of the servants who has put a paternal spin on his duties, finding it just as important to fulfill Glenda's (often-ridiculous) demands and support her, as it is to stop her from doing anything that could jeopardize her chances of remaining in the Princess Academy. The fact Glenda complies with his occasional interventions without argument suggests an unspoken respect for Gaga, as does her lack of needlessly insulting him or causing him bodily harm - courtesies she does not even show her own father. While he appears to be cool-headed and cooperative most of the time that he's on-duty as a steward, Gaga reveals himself to be quite a different person when Glenda is not in the picture. Cube describes him in Episode 18 as "Quite the aggressive type", and it is not an exaggeration. He is very prideful of his position and service record, often falling back on them if his abilities or advice is called into question (whether they are relevant to the current situation or not). He also seems to have a chivalrous streak and with a desire to rescue "young maidens" in hopes of impressing them. Gaga can be very, very defensive to the point of nurturing a persecution complex. He has accused both Cube and Chau of trying to kill him on one occasion, and often finds percieved insults in relatively-innocent remarks. He is constantly fretting about his record being stained and has developed an "every man for himself" attitude when it comes to a steward's personal problems to avoid being dragged down by others' mistakes. He has zero tolerance for jokes made at his or Glenda's expense and HATES having his age called into question, making him a prime target for teasing. Another of his shortcomings is that he is often governed by his emotions, which shift rapidly. One minute he will be raging mad, and the next he will be in tears which makes him near-useless in situations that require one to stay calm and collected. He also tends to be highly-sympathetic to Glenda's lesser-shown emotions, becoming very distraught when she's hurt or upset and even taking things so far as to cry on her behalf. While he is not lazy and will often go to any means necessary to fulfill his orders, Gaga suffers from not being able to look at the big picture. He sees how things effect him, Princess Glenda, and whatever his foremost objective is, and seldom takes the time to worry about anything else or acknowledge any help he may have recieved along the way. Understandably, this often frustrates his fellow stewards who get upset with him for not being a team player and then blaming them when their collective goals fall short. Overall, he means well but is horribly stubborn and absolutely refuses to accept blame or criticism from anyone but his princess. General Information Gaga is introduced in Episode 2 of the Puchi Puri Yuushi series where he is revealed to be Glenda's steward. He is portrayed as a seven-foot-tall, lanky demon with a black body, exaggerated limbs, red eyes, and long gray hair. On his forehead he bears a "third eye" marking as well as a white skull on his chest and is able to change his shape at will to that of a small oddly-proportioned black cat with bat's wings. He is intensely focused on his duties, taking great pride in the fact that he has served for 1,004 years, and is steadfastly loyal to his young princess. His vast amount of experience in his field of work, however, has given him somewhat of a big head and he has (wrongly) developed the idea that he can do no wrong when in the presense of the other stewards. Understandably, this can make him hard to work with when situations arise in which the servants need to combine their efforts. His assistance in a situation is made further inconvenient to others by the fact that his hip often goes out on him when he overexerts himself, rendering him useless for at least a few minutes. He is portrayed as having a bad temper and a tendancy to give long-winded lectures that put anyone within earshot to sleep. Gallery Ep7Eyecatch.jpeg GagaCatFormEP9.jpeg|Gaga's Cat-like appearance Odd Facts and Trivia *Lord Drago is described as being an ancient being who is 1,000 years old. If this is the case, Gaga is older than him by at least four years, and yet appears to be much younger *Despite the fact that the previous Platinum Princess would have last been chosen somewhere during the beginning of his tenure as a steward, Gaga appears to have no prior knowledge of the Eternal Tiara or what it means to be selected as one of its candidates *Several cats appear over the course of the Puchi Puri Yuushi series, some of them even in the Demon World, and yet none of them appear as oddly-proportioned or featureless as Gaga does when in his cat form. *When Glenda graduates the academy, Gaga presents her with her mother's necklace, which he had been charged with keeping safe just for the occasion. This suggests that, not only is Gaga possibly the only one who keeps contact with the departed demon queen, but that she has placed a great deal of trust in him. It is quite possible he once served the queen directly and was "passed down" to Glenda when she took her leave of the Demon World. *On his original model sheet, Gaga is portrayed as having large bat-like wings [link] to coordinate with the fact his cat form likewise has them. In spite of this, they make no appearance at any time in the series. *The recurring gag in the series is when he talks, it is too long, to the point the one he is talking to falls asleep, earning his wrath. Cube often becomes victim of it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon World